1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a membrane module comprising a bundle of ceramic hollow fibre membranes with a ceramic flange on at least one end. Membrane modules with ceramic hollow fibre membranes are for instance being employed in separation and concentration processes for separating and concentrating gasses and liquids. Because the surface/volume ratio is relatively great, the efficiency of the concentration and separation processes is high. There is nearly always a flange on both ends of the fibre membranes.
2. Prior art
Such a membrane module is known from the European patent application EP 0 941 759 A. The flanges here are made of a sintered ceramic paste. The sintering process is relatively expensive and complex as a result of which a membrane module made this way is also relatively expensive.